Sudowoodo
/ |dexsinnoh=093 |dexmokalos=130 |species=Imitation Pokémon |type=Rock |imheight=3'11" |metheight=1.2 m |metweight=38.0 kg |imweight=83.8 lbs. |ability=Sturdy Rock Head |dw=Rattled |egg1=Mineral |body=12 |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= }} Sudowoodo (Japanese: ウソッキー Usokkii) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Special abilities Sudowoodo have the Rock Head and Sturdy Abilities. Sudowoodo, although a type, looks more like a type by use of adaptive mimicry. Because of this, foes might be fooled into not using type attacks, (which types are resistant to, and types are weak to) Sudowoodo can camouflage itself as a tree to avoid being attacked by enemies. In several manga, Sudowoodo displays the ability to turn giant. In the Golden Boys manga, Sudowoodo does this buy covering itself with dried mud. Evolution Sudowoodo is the evolved form of Bonsly as of level 17 and then teaching it the move Mimic, or vice-versa. Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Route 36 |gsrarity=One |crystal=Route 36 |crarity=One |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Battle Frontier |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Routes 214 and 221 |dprarity=Common |platinum=Route 221 |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 36 |hgssrarity=One |blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity=None|Black2/White2 Route 20 Rarity Swarm(Black2 only) }} Side game locations |Channel=Mt. Snowfall |Trozei=Secret Storage 4 Trozei Battle Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Sinister Woods (1F-4F) |PMD2=Zero Isle North (B21F-B25F) Shimmer Desert (2F-9F) |Ranger2=Chroma Road Haruba Village }} Pokédex entries |gen=II |gold=Although it always pretends to be a tree, its composition appears to be closer to a rock than a grass. |silver=It disguises itself as a tree to avoid attack. It hates water, so it will disappear if it starts raining. |crystal=If a tree branch shakes when there is no wind, it's a Sudowoodo, not a tree. It hides from the rain. |ruby=Sudowoodo camouflages itself as a tree to avoid being attacked by enemies. However, because the forelegs remain green throughout the year, the Pokémon is easily identified as a fake during the winter. |sapphire=Sudowoodo camouflages itself as a tree to avoid being attacked by enemies. However, because the forelegs remain green throughout the year, the Pokémon is easily identified as a fake during the winter. |emerald=It mimics a tree to avoid being attacked by enemies. But since its forelegs remain green throughout the year, it is easily identified as a fake in the winter. |firered=It disguises itself as a tree to avoid attack. It really hates water, so it will disappear if it starts to rain. |leafgreen=Although it always pretends to be a tree, its composition appears to be closer to a rock than a plant. |diamond=Despite appearing to be a tree, its body is closer to rocks and stones. It is very weak to water. |pearl=It stands along paths pretending to be a tree. If it starts raining, it seems to disappear. |platinum=To avoid being attacked, it does nothing but mimic a tree. It hates water and flees from rain. |heartgold=Although it always pretends to be a tree, its composition appears more similar to rock than to vegetation. |soulsilver=It disguises itself as a tree to avoid attack. It hates water, so it will disappear if it starts raining. |black=To avoid being attacked, it does nothing but mimic a tree. It hates water and flees from rain. |white=To avoid being attacked, it does nothing but mimic a tree. It hates water and flees from rain. |black 2=To avoid being attacked, it does nothing but mimic a tree. It hates water and flees from rain. |white 2=To avoid being attacked, it does nothing but mimic a tree. It hates water and flees from rain. |x=it always pretends to be a tree, its composition appears more similar to rock than to vegetation. |y=It disguises itself as a tree to avoid attack. It hates water, so it will disappear if it starts raining.}} Side game data |number=031 |pokemon=Sudowoodo |group=Rock |fieldmove=Crush 2 |pokeassist=Rock |entry=It attacks by dropping rocks every so often. |hp=1176 |onsight=Disguised as a Curious Tree. }} Learnset Leveling Appearances In the anime The first appearance of a Sudowoodo in the anime is in the episode "Type Casting". Brock has a Sudowoodo that evolved from his Bonsly in "Leave it to Brocko". In the manga In Pokémon Golden Boys, Gold had a Sudowoodo nicknamed Sudo. Trivia *Sudowoodo is the first pure Rock-type Pokémon. *In one episode of the anime, there is a discussion between two scientists trying to discover if Sudowoodo is a or a -type. *Sudowoodo's name may come from the term Pseudo (meaning fake) and wood. ko:꼬지모 (포켓몬) Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon